ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Godley (Legacy Continuity)
Alien Godley is an alien that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Alien Godley was a malicious alien, feared throughout the galaxy, notably for merciless annihilation of the inhabitants of the planet Neril, destroying the planet and driving the Alien Neril race to near extinction. The Space Garrison had made efforts to stop Godley, but he had a nasty habit of disappearing, once escaping from an engagement with Zoffy, Ultraman Max, and Ultraseven that very nearly brought about his capture, using a blinding flash of light to make his escapes Hungry for blood and wishing to exterminate yet another race, Godley set his eyes on Earth, viewing them as a weak species that did not deserve their planet or their lives. However, Godley was no fool, and he knew the Space Garrison was rather fond of this planet. He also knew they were stupid enough to entrust only one or two of their members with protecting said planet. Having almost defeated Max before Zoffy and Seven intervened, Godley believed he would have no problem dealing with Earth's resident protector, Ultraman Legacy. After Legacy and the AKDF achieved victory over an Alien Neril looking to conquer Earth to rebuild his race, Godley saw it as the perfect opportunity to make his strike, looking upon the planet from it's own moon, proclaiming his distain for humanity and the Ultras. Godley then changed into a gigantic orange orb, not unlike an Ultra's travel sphere, and made his way to Earth. Godely quickly destroyed the AKDF's satellites before they could warn the planet below, unleashing blasts of energy from the orange orb he traveled in. Thought the satellites going down had not been unnoticed, the AKDF still had no idea what was coming for them. Godley eventually made landfall, terrorizing a city and proclaiming that humanity's end was near. The AKDF was quickly dispatched to combat Godley. Alas, their weapons had no real effect on the alien, and they were easily bested. Luckily, Ultraman Legacy appeared on cue, and prepared to engage Godley himself. Godley mocked how predictable Ultras were, saying: "Predictable. All you have to do is make a little noise, and one of you Ultras comes running to save these weak little meatbags." "Just like you aliens are always so predictable in trying to conquer or destroy this planet!" Legacy retorted. "Gets old after a while." Godley scoffed, and quickly charged Legacy, beginning their battle. Though Legacy fought well, Godley proved to be a far more powerful opponent, the alien's regeneration making it nigh-unbeatable, and Godley soon began bombarding Legacy with energy blasts, completely unrelenting, determined to kill Legacy and destroy the rest of the Earth soon after. Luckily, such an event would not come to pass. Ultraman Sect appeared on the scene, quickly slashing with his blade and cutting Godley in two. Sect helped Legacy up, whose color timer had begun to blink from the amount of punishment he had just taken. However, Godley's regeneration proved useful as always, and the alien was soon back on his feet. "That might of taken me awhile. But you Ultras always have to be so precise. Long story short, cut was too clean for that to be any real difficulty" said Godley. Legacy and Sect quickly turned to face him. Legacy wanted to engaged but Sect put out his arm, signaling Legacy to stay back. He readied his blade once more and engaged in a ferocious duel with Godley, his skill being the only thing keeping him alive against the powerful alien. Alas, unwilling to sit idly by, Legacy disobeyed Sect's wishes, and when the opportunity came, fired his beam directly at Godley, causing a large explosion and pushing the alien back. Alas, he still wasn't dead. Sect fired his own beam, only to the same result. "Guess I better cut my losses then...." joked Godley, producing another blinding flash. Both Ultras shielded their eyes, and when they looked again, Godley was gone. Not really gone however, the alien had simply taken the opportunity to assume his orb form and begin flying away from the planet, intent on returning at a later date. However, this would not come to pass. Ultraman Flame appeared nearby, delivering a flying flaming kick to Godley's orb, sending him tumbling through the air like a crazed bird. Godley quickly turned back into his normal form and prepared to engage Flame. However, Flame gave him to time to fight, and quickly flew straight at Godley and grabbed him. Godley attempted to struggle as Flame's body began to glow and catch on fire. Soon, Flame ignited his Flaming Dynamite, causing a gigantic explosion Legacy and Sect could see from the ground. When the dust cleared, only Flame remained, Godley having been obliterated. Victorious, Flame flew off to parts unknown. Needless to say, Legacy and Sect were dumbfounded by this turn of events. Abilities * Orb form: Godley can transform itself into a giant orange orb as a means of transportation. * Light Bullet: Godley can unleash multiple light bullets from it's chest in rapid succession. ** Purple Energy Stream: By charging it's chest with immerse energy, Godley can unleash a powerful purple ray that can eliminate a being of his size. * Regeneration: Godley can regenerate itself from it's previous injuries. * Blinding Flashes: By raising his arms up in the air, he can create a flash that temporarily blind the opponent. * Hovering: Godley can hover in the air, however he is much slower when traveling like this compared to his orb form. Trivia Alien Godley was suggested by Furno. * His subtitle is ccccrrrrrreeeeaaaaattttttiiiivvvvvveeeeeee ** However as Amir pointed out it may be due to him being naturally gigantic as opposed to most aliens who are normally human sized. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Fan Villain Category:Cdrzillafanon's content